


Wish you were mine

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Four very short notes from 4 Characters of Harry Potter to the Reader - this is start of a project to write about different ships (each longer than the one before, and aiming not to use one ship twice).





	1. Lucius - Harry - Hermione

**Lucius x Reader – A changed man** //

Seeing the pain in his eyes, you have always avoided asking him about his past. The man you love decided himself when was the right time, and this way Lucius proved his love. The End.

**Harry x Reader – Days to come** //

No longer a boy, he still had the green eyes you first fell in love with. You have waited many years to hear him say the words without fear. The boy who lived has been through dark days, but those days are over and you watch Harry as he walks towards you and takes your hands. He said goodbye to all he lost, hand in hand you walk away into the night and to the days to come. The End.

**Hermione x Reader – Knowledge made you perfect**

She had always been the brightest witch and you knew it more than any other. You had been her long-time admirer and she had been more than a school crush. Watching her read and learn, had brought you to this day when you watch her sitting in the first row as her special guest, while she is honoured with her grades and professor's title.

You are the first to rise and applause to the woman you love, and when she walks down the stairs and into the audience you see in her eyes how much she cherishes you. You are the only one she has eyes for and she doesn't hesitate to find you.

While you wrap your arms around her, you know there was never a better time in your life. You are proud to take her to the one place you have made your home and remain the first of her students as she speaks all her lectures first to you to hear your thoughts – yet you know, you can't improve the perfect woman. The End.


	2. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the reader stories - Draco

**Draco x Reader – What choice do you have**

He was a boy who had no choice and he had been traumatised living with the memories and the consequences; but each step away from the castle had given him new confidence. He had exchanged his robe with a simple cardigan. Passing him by, not many recognised the boy he once was. His hair was dyed darker and his lips had welcomed a new smile.

You have known the honest smile and the blink in his eyes whenever he looked up from the local gardening work which relaxed him. The boy had found peace and grown up while walking on a new path he had found for himself.

In the morning, the smell of daisies tickled your nose as you find them in vases spread all over the floor of your bedroom. The lively breath of spring holds a small card beside your bed. An invitation for a walk back in time.

Side by side you take it holding hands and look up towards the sight of the forgotten history. Alive in memories, he speaks about it for the first time and wishes farewell. The final choice to turn his back for good and walk into each day with no one but yourself. The one companion who is more to him than family.

You are the one who let him believe in better choices for himself, and his choice is you. To stand with you in every moment of his life as you are his confidence and courage. Holding your hand he runs down the hill with you through the rain and cheerful laughter fills the world around you.

A kiss sealed the promise at the end of the day before a new adventure awaited at dawn. Moving on, you leave the cottage together and found yourself blinking into a new life. Running away with each other, you are return home as one.

The End.


End file.
